


Home, Sweet Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Sweet Home

**Title:** Home, Sweet Home  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge(optional):** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #21 Godric’s Hollow  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length):** 100  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, insulin alert!  
 **Summary:** Harry is at home.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** The muse decided that we all needed some schmoop.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Home, Sweet Home

~

“It’s small,” Harry admitted. “Certainly compared to Malfoy Manor.”

Draco nodded. “True.”

“There’s fire damage,” Harry continued. “I don’t know what it’ll take to restore it.”

“A new foundation,” Draco muttered, pursing his lips. “The interior’ll have to be gutted. It’s a big job.”

Harry sighed. “You’re right. Maybe too big of a job. Perhaps we should find another house--”

Draco clasped Harry’s hand. “I didn’t say it would be _too_ big of a job,” he whispered. “If you want to make Godric’s Hollow our home, then we’ll make it our home.”

Harry smiled. Anywhere would be home with Draco.

~


End file.
